


Family

by Yellowpillows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Lena come's home after a long day at work, and for once she feels at peace.I'm not good at summaries just read and you won't regret it.





	Family

Lena sighed and rubbed her eyes it had been a long work day filled with paperwork and boring conferences. At least Kara was at home waiting for her, the CEO smiled at the thought of her girlfriend waiting for her. She remembers being so nervous asking Kara out those months ago, basically blurting it out. Kara, of course, was thrilled and said yes and that was the story of how Lena asked Kara out.

 

Lena gathered her stuff and locked up her office, she walked by Jess’ desk in the lobby.

 

“Jess, go home it’s late.” she smiled at her assistant.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.” She replied returning the warm smile.

 

Lena smiled and walked to the parking garage, even though she had many drivers on speed dial, she still prefers to drive herself places. Her car was a sleek white Range Rover that she had bought two years ago. Lena got in the car and put on her favorite playlist that Kara had made for her on her birthday last year and sang along. For Lena driving home at night with the city lights passing by is like Kara flying through the night it was therapeutic. 

 

When she got home she unlocked the door and put her keys on the counter and immediately went into her room to change into sweatpants. After she changed into a pair of nice sweatpants and a supergirl shirt that said Zor-el on the back she found Kara asleep on the couch. 

 

Lena crouched down by the couch and blew on Kara’s face, her nose scrunching up. 

 

“Kara, wake up.” she said gently rubbing circles around the blonde’s back. 

 

The superhero’s eyes fluttered open and immediately lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. 

 

“Your home..” She said Lena found her raspy voice adorable. 

 

“Wanna watch a movie or are you too tired?” Lena asked sitting down on the couch Kara adjusted and rested her head in Lena’s lap. 

 

“I’m never too tired for a movie with my favorite person.” Kara snuggled more into Lena as she browsed through Netflix and finally settled on the princess bride.

 

Kara didn’t even last half the movie before she dozed off in Lena’s lap, and Lena fell asleep slowly after that. And that was the view that Alex and Maggie saw in the morning when the pair burst into the apartment with supplies to make breakfast. 

 

“Whipped,” Maggie whispered and Alex rolled her eyes setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter. Maggie got out the pan and started making pancakes while Alex chopped the fruits and made coffee. 

Kara woke up to the smell of pancakes, it took some time for her to take in her surroundings. She smiled at the sight in front of her, Lena somehow during the night had attached herself onto her and was snuggled into her chest. 

 

“Lee, wake up Alex and Maggie are here.” She nudged her. 

 

Lena turned around and grumpily said, “No.” and kept sleeping.

 

“Fine, but I’m getting up for breakfast.” Kara teased her girlfriend knowing she wanted to cuddle.

 

“Noooo, stay.” Lena pouted. 

 

“Come on sleepy head, I’ll get you coffee.” Kara got up and Lena groaned.

 

Alex smirked at her, “It’s time you love birds woke up.” Kara rolled her eyes and gave her sister a hug.

 

“Hey! I see how it is, the detective doesn’t get a hug.” Maggie acted offended jokingly.

 

Kara rolled her eyes “You did arrest my girlfriend..” Maggie punched her and wrapped her into a bear hug. Maggie was like a second sister to Kara always giving her advice and calling to check up on how she was doing. 

 

Lena had finally got up from the couch and grabbed a cup of coffee, she moaned at the taste of the coffee. 

 

“That’s the coffee Kara got from Hawaii yesterday,” Alex said.

 

“Did you work late again little Luthor,” Maggie asked handing her a plate of freshly made pancakes.

 

“A little,” Lena responded nodding to thank the detective.

 

“You ought to come home a little early or else Kara won’t shut up about how you overwork yourself, and I swear if that’s the topic of our phone call one more time I’m done.” Kara went to Maggie for advice on Lena a lot. 

  
They all sat down and had breakfast together, and for once Lena Luthor felt at home. After so many years of isolation and loneliness, the Luthor finally had a family.


End file.
